Tokyo U The Party of College
by Ayy-bay-bay-Im-a-rockstar
Summary: [On hold] Kagome is a normal collage studant, well sort of except, shes a Hanyou. Well that all changes when they meet..in a rolling sort of way....inukag mirsan...rated for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

_**Tokyo U... The Party of Collage **_

__

_**Disclaimer: Does Rumiko Takahashi live in Alabama? I didn't know that….**_

_**Yes a whole new story I thought of….**_

_**Chapter 1: Who is that?**_

_**By: Master-Hanyou1994**_

_**(Yes I changed my pin name)**_

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking' **

**_!People!_**

**_Kagome Higarashi: 18, Inu- Hanyou, lives in apartment, Tokyo U. _(I'm making her a hanyou too)**

**_InuYasha Takahashi: 19, Inu- Hanyou, lives in apartment, Tokyo U._**

**_Sango Slayer: 18, human, Kagome's room mate, Tokyo U._**

**_Miroku Hoshi: 19, human, InuYasha room mate, Tokyo U._**

**_Kikyo_****_ Takai_****_: 20, human, InuYasha's girlfriend, Tokyo U. (_do you know how painful that was?)**

**_!Chapter 1!_**

_**Kagome and Sango's**_

**RING…RING… RING…RI…**

**CRASH**

A crash sounded out side Kagome Higarashi's window. "Do people think of people with demon hearing when they make those?" Kagome grumbled, Well it actually sounded like "Yo paolple ink ok peolpa with demean htearing what tray make toes?"

She stretched, and climbed out of bed. Making her way across the room, she stopped at the mirror, looking at herself. At first glance people may think she was a normal human, but under her bandana stood to little black doggie ears. She was ½ demon, and not just any half, half Inu- demon (**dog)** the rulers of the western lands. (**I wonder who the lord is. –Winks- not InuYasha)**

Kagomewalked to her bathroom, striping off her cloths, and step into the shower. She looked around for the soup (**SP?)** and it wasn't there, but fortunately she found it, but not soon enough, she slipped and fell. Hard. "Owe" she rubbed her bum "That hurt.". she stood up slowly, after she got up, she got dressed, ate, and left of collage with her room mate Sango.

**_! InuYasha and Miroku!_**

InuYasha walked around his apartment sniffing. "Miroku! Come out Miroku!" InuYasha yelled.

Well as you know Miroku was doing what he does best; being a pervert. As you know if your room mate's girlfriend is over, and she is a whore, what do you do? You be…you

Of course don't grope them when your roommate is there, Miroku, as you see has just made this mistake.

InuYasha walked into the family room, sniffing…again….again…there. he smirked and whispered "Miroku I see you."

Miroku ran out of the closet at top speed, running out of the family room, down the hall way, and out the front door.

InuYasha was on his tail, running and swerving threw the streets and people, around busses and cars, but for a millisecond he blinked, only to run over someone. They rolled down the street, over to a side walk.

When they stopped InuYasha looked down to see…

A girl

A hanyou

An Inu- Hanyou

With dazzling blue eyes

She was beautiful…

_**Who do you think it is?**_

_**If you don't review you won't find out!**_

_**Master Hanyou1994!**_


	2. Chapter 2: WHO THEY ARE

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! & Kikyo should die!_**

_**Guess what...**_

_**I have my computer in my room….**_

_**That means…**_

_**No daddy looking over my shoulder….**_

_**That's cool ne?**_

_**-Winks-**_

_**Tokyo U... The Party of College **_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**They Meet"**_

_**By: Master Hanyou1994**_

**_!-! C 2! -!_**

**Kags POV**.

Kagome looked at the person on top of her…

A boy…

A hanyou…

An Inu-hanyou

With silver hair

He was beautiful…(**Were have I heard this?)**

**Reg. POV **

She looked into the hanyou's eyes, they stared at each other. Their faces inched closer together, and just before they touched…

"Can you get off me? I can't breath." Kagome said in a breathless whisper

InuYasha looked like she had grown extra heads, and then looked down. He had one leg on either side of hers, and had one of his hands on her hip, and the other one pinning one of hers over her head, the other one of her hands was holding his shirt. Not the best way to be on a side walk in down town Tokyo.

"Hey InuYasha!" Miroku yelled. Of course in this position, he thought what it looked like, but wasn't. (**If that makes sense)**

InuYasha hurried to get off Kagome. "Miroku this isn't what it looks like" InuYasha tried to explain

"So you weren't straddling a girl, you didn't know on a side walk?" Miroku asked

"Well yes… I mean no…yes…no….No I was not." InuYasha said

"So you know her?" Miroku asked

"N…n…n...n...no." InuYasha stuttered

Miroku ran a bee line to where Kagome stood, and snatched her hand. "Miss. Would you consider bearing my children?" As soon as those words where out of his mouth...

SMACK

SMACK

CRASH

Miroku was on the ground with not one fist mark, but two, one from Kagome, and one from InuYasha. "Owe"

InuYasha looked at Kagome; she stood there red from anger. 'She looks cute when she's mad' InuYasha thought. 'Whoa where did that come from?' he looked away 'I don't like her, I just meet her, and I have a girlfriend.' InuYasha thought, as you can tell he is now in denial.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, who was looking away. 'I wonder what's got him.' She wondered 'He is probably late for….

"OH MY GOD I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yelled hurting hers and InuYasha's ears "owe" she whispered clamping her hands over her ears.

"Yo wench, keep it down!" InuYasha yelled at her, but she was al ready walking down the street. "Hey wait up!" InuYasha yelled

he walked up beside her, well more like sprinted beside her, but with demon speed this was no problem. "Were you going?" InuYasha asked

"School duh." Kagome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh….shit school started 30 minutes ago" InuYasha said. "Well might as well not go." InuYasha said

"What don't you know that school is important?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, it's important, but it's almost over." InuYasha stated

"Ok…well I going. See you around." Kagome started to walk faster

"Wait!" when he saw Kagome slow down he stared again. "Why don't I make running over you up to you?" InuYasha offered

"How?" Kagome asked

"Let me take you to this cool new club." InuYasha said

"Which one of them?"

"Club Nomina." InuYasha said

"Ok…but only if my roommate an go too." Kagome stated

"Ok... she can too cause Miroku needs a date too." InuYasha said

"Ok to night 9:00." Kagome said

"Ok 9:00" InuYasha said

As InuYasha watched her walk off he hade this feeling…one that wanted to be around her, He liked it.

**_Well there s the 2 chapter _**

_**What will happen at the club?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Master**_


	3. Chapter 3: can't wait & clubing

**_Disclaimer: you know I don't, I don't own these songs either. Fergie: London Bridge (unedited) _**

_**Note to people who want wireless internet: **It sucks! _

_So until daddy gets it fixed I might not have internet _

_Sorry_

_**This is dedicated to: **My family, because my great uncle died, so we are having at very hard time._

**_Chapter 3: Clubbing with InuYasha; Drunk _**

_**By: Master Hanyou1994**_

_**MUSIC**_

_**!C 3!**_

**Kagome… some class**

Kagome could hardly keep her anxiety under control. She could not wait to see InuYasha again, not that she liked him or anything, nope not at all. (**Denial**) she kept fidgeting in her seat, she just could not sit still, twitch…twitch…twitch, and she looked at the clock 11:28 the class ended at 11:30…

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

**1 min later**

Tick

Tock

Tick

**RING….RING ….**

Kagome launched out of her seat, and headed for the door when…

She bumped into someone.

A male someone

Someone whom said they weren't going to school.

InuYasha…

She blushed, 'why every time I see him…we seem to bump into each other' she thought

"Hey Kagome." InuYasha said as if she wasn't in his arms.

"Hey...InuYasha." Kagome stuttered. She looked; InuYasha had his arms around her waist. "Um...could you let go of me?"

InuYasha didn't notice till she said that that he was holding her, and he right then let go. "Sorry..."

Kagome stepped back, "It's ok...I'll see you later ok?" And with that she walked off

InuYasha looked as she left 'what is this feeling I get when I'm around her'

He left for class as well.

**! CLUB NOMINA!**

Kagome walked into Club Nomina, the music was blasting so loud she had to cover her ears. She looked around for InuYasha & Miroku... nope nowhere in sight of the demon eye.

"You don't think they stood us up do you?" Sango asked

"I don't know..." Kagome said unsure if they would or not. Suddenly someone taped her on the shoulder, she turned only to run into someone's chest...of course it was...

InuYasha...

"Hey, nice for you to join us." InuYasha said smirking

"Yeah...um... Let's go get something to drink." Kagome said marching to the bar. (**I decided that there are going to be no drinking laws)**

InuYasha fallowed Kagome to the bar, he took a seat. The bartender came up to him. "Would you Like something sir?" He asked

"Ya... Sake." InuYasha said

"Ok...and you." He asked looking at Kagome

"Um... a margarita, with a hint of scotch." Kagome said unsure. (**Yes those are real)**

"Coming up." He said

**12 dinks later**

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting at the bar laughing their asses off.

"Hey Kags, come on lets dance." InuYasha said in a drunken haze.

"Ok...Yashie lets go." Kagome said jumping out of her seat, and heading towards the floor.

"**_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!"  
_**

InuYasha got up behind Kagome, they started grinding to the beat, purring every time they hit the sweet spot.

**_  
"It's me  
Fergie  
The pimp  
Pillow!  
Fergie Fergie, what's up baby!  
Come on"_**

**_  
"When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be hating me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Fergie  
And me love you long time (Oh shit)"  
_**

Their dancing was getting more intense; Kagome had turned around grinding in perfect form into InuYasha.

**_  
"All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh shit)"  
_**

InuYasha was very much enjoying this.

**_  
Chorus (x2):  
"How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down  
Like London London London wanna go down  
Like London London London be going down like"  
_**

InuYasha leaned down and captured her lips in his. Kagome was shocked for a second but got over it soon. InuYasha traced his tongue over her lips asking for permission, which she gladly granted

"**_The drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slurring  
everybody start looking real good (Oh, shit)"  
_**

InuYasha broke the kiss. He looked into Kagome's eyes; they were broth breathing deep from lack of breath. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand, he lead her to the wall and pushed her against it, and pushed his mouth on her, witch leaded to; making out.

**_  
"The Grey Goose got your girl feeling loose  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes (I hate heels)  
It's like every time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm like get up out my face (oh, shit)  
'fore I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)  
My lips make you wanna have a taste (oh, shit)  
You got that? I got the bass (Uh)"_**

Chorus x2

"Ah, Da, Da, Da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Speech?  
Doo, doo, doo, doo  
Ah, da, da, da, da, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Speech?  
Doo, doo, doo, doo"

"Another A.T.O.  
Cali collabo Fergie and Pillow"  


Of course all this time they did not notice, a pair of whore eyes looking at them...

"**INUYASHA!" **came a yell

**_  
"When I come to the clubs, step aside (Oh, shit)  
Pop the seats, don't be hating me in the line (Oh, shit)  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine (Oh, shit)  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
And me love you long time (Oh, shit)"_**

"All my girls get down on the floor (Oh, shit)  
Back to back drop it down real low (Oh, shit)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho (Oh, shit)  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go! (Oh, shit)"

Chorus x2

"Shittin' all over the world  
Fuck you bitches!"

**_End chapter 3_**

_**Who is it this time?**_

_**Whore eyes?**_

_**Only one person for the job...**_

_**Chapter 4: "You have a Girlfriend?"**_

_**Master**_


	4. Chapter 4: AN: HERE IT IS

I will not update till I get 3-and over reviews, It takes a lot of my time to write these and I want to be appreciated.

Please Pray for:

Ray Haymon & Family

Brittney Parker & Family

Terri Irwin & Family

Deaths:

Bobby Ray Haymon- 1924- 2006

Mr. Parker S.-1923-2006

Steve Irwin "The crocodile hunter" - 1939- September 4, 2006 Labor Day

I want you all to know ALL these People are very important to me.

Relations:

Bobby – Great Uncle

Parker- Brittney's Grandfather; adopted grandfather

Steve- He was a very important Idol in my life..

My they rest in Peace,

God save their souls,

Love them eternally;

Be with there Family,

Let the people know you are there,


	5. Chapter 5:YOU HAVE A GF?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own; but if I did... You really don't want to know..._**

**Well if you have any questions... Review or message me and be sure to leave your e-mail because I will answer you. I promise that if you message me, you will get one from me.**

**Dedicated to: Terri Irwin & Family... R.I.P Steve **

**If you didn't already know... "The Crocodile Hunter" is dead, it is a painful loss to the world; this just shows you that no one is invincible.**

**_Chapter 4: "You have a Girlfriend?"_**

**_By: Rackel-and-Alexzander_**

**_(Again it changed)_**

"**INUYASHA!" **Came a yell threw the club

InuYasha immediately sobered...

Can you guess who that was...?

Would it be Bad if your girlfriend found you drunk, making out with another...

He is dead...

Oh yes...

"InuYasha Takahashi, what in the damn world is you doing?" Kikyo demanded

"Um... I...um..." InuYasha stuttered

"Forget it InuYasha... we are over." Kikyo said as she turned

Kagome looked from InuYasha to Kikyo. She noticed how upset InuYasha looked. 'He really loves her' she thought suddenly she had this over welling instinct of jealousy. (**Demon, **hanyou)

'Come on girl you have barely known him for 24 hrs.'

'**But you love him, I know you do."**

'Who are you?'

'**I'm your demon side'**

'Oh...so I love him?'

'**Of course you do, don't you get this funny feeling when you're around him?'**

'I thought it was gas...'

'**Do what you want to, he is special thought remember that.'**

InuYasha watched Kikyo walk away, he looked back at Kagome, and she seemed to be in deep thought. 'I wonder what she is thinking, she looks kind of depressed' InuYasha thought

"Fallow her." Someone spoke

InuYasha looked at Kagome "huh?"

"I know you want to, go ahead, fallow her." Kagome looked InuYasha in the eye

"Sorry" and with that InuYasha raced after Kikyo.

Kagome stood there as InuYasha chased Kikyo. 'he loves her, let him be happy...that's all that matters, his happiness." Kagome could feel the tears stinging her eyes.

Kagome tried to fined Sango, but she was nowhere to be seen.(**_I wonder where she is?_**)

Kagome never found her so she left.

** C4 **

**well w are at the end of the chap. **

**I AM SOOOO SOO SOO SORRY!**

**I BROKE MY PROMISE!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE LATER!**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**I'M HAVING BF/BFF TROBLES! **

**rackel-and-alexzander**


	6. Chapter 6:WAS THAT THE RIGHT THING?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the little puppy and his friends -sobs- **_

_**N/A: I'm soooooooooooo sorry, I have been soooooooooooo busy.**_

_**Thank u to all the people who reviewed.**_

_**I've been trying to update but Friday was my b-day and the week before that I was with my Grandmother!**_

_**I hope ya'll don't hate me!**_

_**Hope u enjoy the chapter!**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

'Human'

'**Demon'**

_**Chapter 6: Was that the right thing?**_

_**BY: IChangeMyPenName2Much**_

__

_**2 weeks later**_

InuYasha walked slowly threw the park, ever since the night at the club he hadn't been the same. He couldn't eat he couldn't sleep; all he ever thought about was...Kagome. Sure his Girlfriend had caught them making out at a club, sure he felt bad, or maybe he felt bad that he didn't feel bad. Anyway he was one word...confused, very very...confused.

'Maybe, I should call her'

'**No, you know that she was just a bitchy whore'**

'I know but... once Kagome found out I had a girlfriend... she probably hates me now'

'**God, you're such an idiot. Have you even seen the way Kagome looks at you?'**

'Well she looks at me like...'

'**Like?'**

'Like...like she could never hate me.' InuYasha hung his head in shame.

'**That's right you big dumbass, she could never hate you.'**

'Maybe I should...just go see her then'

'**Yah, maybe you should.'**

So with that little conversation...with himself. He was off to fine Kagome.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome sat on her bed, looking out her window to the stars above.

'It's so beautiful out, the stars are shining, and the moon is bright.'

A lone tear made its way down Kagome's cheek. It seemed lately that no mater how good or beautiful everything or anything was, she would always end up crying or staying depressed. Sure Sango, Sota, and even her Mom had tried to get her to cheer up, but it seemed that she had fallen, and fallen hard.

'I must really be in love.'

'**Told you so'**

'Well yippy for you'

**DING-DONG**

THE DOOR BELL RANG

**DIN...**

Kagome answered the door only to come face to face with...

_**Who is the person at Kagome's door?**_

_**If you don't know you are a dumb-butt.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-ME WHO IS ME WHO U DON'T SEE**_


	7. AN: I AM SOOOOO SOOOO SO SORRY

OMG!!!

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!

I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORIE!!!!!

I'M SOOOOOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL & SPORTS BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE IN THE NEXT WEEK!!!

I PROMISE!!!!!!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!

SOOOO

SOOOO

SOOOO

SOOOOOOOOOOO!

SORRY!!!!!

INUYASHA RULES!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: it's better this way?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own InuYasha… -cries-**

**A/N: I hope I didn't lose any readers!!!**

**Chapter 7: It's For the Best**

**By: Anime-Ray-Lovez-Alex!**

**Last Time:**

_Kagome sat on her bed, looking out her window to the stars above._

'_It's so beautiful out, the stars are shining, and the moon is bright.'_

_A lone tear made its way down Kagome's cheek. It seemed lately that no mater how good or beautiful everything or anything was, she would always end up crying or staying depressed. Sure Sango, Sota, and even her Mom had tried to get her to cheer up, but it seemed that she had fallen, and fallen hard._

'_I must really be in love.'_

'_**Told you so'**_

'_Well yippy for you'_

_**DING-DONG**_

_THE DOOR BELL RANG_

_**DIN...**_

_Kagome answered the door only to come face to face with..._

**Now:**

Bright Golden eyes stared right into Kagome's, making her knees turn to jelly. 'InuYasha' she thought.

"InuYasha…I...what…what are you doing here?"

"Kagome…" InuYasha looked down. "I'm Sorry I ran out on you the other night."

"Oh, "Kagome said looking down. "It's OK."

"No it's not, I was there with you…I should have stayed." InuYasha Said

"I told you to go. So it's OK, I know it's what you wanted to do."

"" InuYasha didn't reply

Kagome shivered as a breeze blew threw the door. "Why don't you come inside?"

InuYasha walked to her home, it was a nicely furnished little home, just big enough for two people. Of course there where two girls living there so, clothes where everywhere all over…Umm…well…everything. But for everything InuYasha noticed it smelled very good. 'Most likely because of Kagome's sense of smell' InuYasha thought

"Why don't you have a seat?" He heard Kagome say. He took a seat on the…umm-pink couch.

Kagome had seat beside him, and looked at her coffee table.

InuYasha looked at her. "So…" he trailed off

"So…" she did the same

"What been up with you?" InuYasha asked

"Well the usual, school, work, thinking, etc." Kagome replied

"Ya? What have you been thinking about?" InuYasha asked interested

"Well… important stuff." Kagome Looked up at InuYasha who was looking at her intensely.

"Really?" InuYasha whispered getting closer to her face

"Ya" she whispered

They looked from the others eyes to there lips and back. Slowly they came closer to the other. InuYasha brushed his lips over hers, and then looked her in the eyes. They where full of love and lust for him, so being the kind gentleman he was, he slammed his lips down on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but slowly they closed, as she melted into his kiss. InuYasha ran his tongue over bottom lip asking for permission with she shyly granted, InuYasha's tongue ran over Kagomes teeth. They parted for air and stared into each others eyes.

The only word that came out of their mouths was…………………….

"Damn"

**Well chapter 7 is complete!!!! Ya!!!**

**Anime Ray loves alex**


End file.
